The Tower of Joy
"The Tower of Joy" is the 10th episode in Season 6 of Game of Thrones, and its 60th episode overall. Plot In the Riverlands Lord Walder Frey sits alone in his banquet room alone, fearing for his life after receiving word of the massacre at Harrenhal. Suddenly, Vale troops arrive led by Ser Lothor Brune. Brune explains to Walder that Lord Baelish sent orders to move Walder away from the Twins to a safer location. Walder begrudgingly accepts, and follows Brune to the Twins courtyard, where a makeshift hanging station has been set up. The Vale levies suddenly drag Walder to the noose, and a fearful Walder demands to know what's going on. Brune explains that Lord Paramount Baelish has ordered the execution of Walder for the violation of guest right and that his fellow Freys will be judged and executed, and his lands and titles are now forfeit. Walder begs for his life when Brune hangs Walder. At the Brotherhood camp, Jaime, Bronn, Brienne, and the Hound say their goodbyes. Jaime and Bronn are to head back to the capital, while Brienne pledges to stay in the Riverlands to fulfill her duty to rescue Sansa Stark. Sandor is unsure of what to do, but is surprised when Jaime explains that the Brotherhood need a leader. Sandor shrugs and says he might as well establish some peace in the wartorn place. The four part ways. In King's Landing It is the day of Cersei's trial at the Sept of Baelor, with the majority of the King's Landing influential figures attending, except for Grand Maester Pycelle, who explains via a letter given to Kevan Lannister that he has fallen ill and won't be able to attend, and King Tommen. When Cersei fails to show up, the High Sparrow sends Lancel Lannister to retrieve her, and Kevan follows. While Lancel chases after one of Cersei's spies, Kevan continues toward the Red Keep. Lancel follows the spy to the catacombs below the Sept, where he learns Cersei has amassed a stockpile of wildfire set to blow. Lancel is stabbed and is unable to disarm the cache in time. In the Sept, Margaery Tyrell realizes Cersei has a set a trap and urges everyone to leave, but the High Sparrow refuses to open the doors, insisting the trial must go on. The wildfire explodes, and the Sept is destroyed in a massive explosion, killing everyone inside. Kevan witnesses the explosion, and then witness Tommen committing suicide by jumping out of his bedroom window in the Red Keep. Believing Cersei is attempting a coup, he heads to find Pycelle. In Pycelle's study, he finds the maester has been assassinated with a crossbow, and the letter from him a lie. Varys emerges from the shadows, explaining that while Kevan and Pycelle would've made fair rulers, Cersei's coup must be allowed to succeed in order to destabilize the realm even further so Aegon can take power. Kevan is then killed by Varys. Returning from the Riverlands, Jaime and Bronn see the smoke from the ruins of the Sept of Baelor from afar. They arrive just in time to witness Cersei's coronation as Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Jaime gives a long look of disapproval. Category:Game of Thrones